


Horror Movie

by Calluna_vulgarish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mammon says the 'f' word so I made it teen audiences and up, My First Smut, Other, Smut, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calluna_vulgarish/pseuds/Calluna_vulgarish
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: Person A and Person B unable to sleep after watching a horror movie, but neither will admit that the movie scared them.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

You and Mammon sat on the floor of your room. You were watching a horror movie and you found yourself more scared than you had expected. You see, the title of the movie was “T _he Invisible Clown Monster That Is Sometimes Invisible But Also Isn’t But Hey What Matters Is He’s Actually A Murderer People Have Died, Jonathan_ ”, so you figured it was a bad horror movie. Boy, were you wrong.

You turned your head slowly to the left to see if the demon next to you, Mammon, was just as terrified as you were. You saw that his eyes were still focused on the screen but he was shaking, with his hands clutching your shared blanket tightly.

You decided to put on a brave face and ask, “Enjoying the movie?”

Mammon was startled by your voice and almost jumped but then immediately pretended to play it cool.

“Y-you call this a horror movie? Pfft this ain’t nothing on the great Mammon!”

You can practically smell the fear emanating from him, but then again, he wasn’t the only one that was scared right now.

“You sure about that? You seem scared.”

“Me? Scared? Get outta here with that nonsense, human!”

Crap. Guess we gotta keep watching then.

You gulped and nodded your head in false agreement.

As the movie progressed, you unknowingly found yourselves inching closer and closer to one another until you were skin to skin.

“H-hey, MC! Look at ya! You’re shaking! You’re definitely scared right now, I can tell.” Mammon stated matter-of-factly

You denied it vehemently.

“No, I’m just cold!"

“Cold, eh?” said Mammon, as he wrapped the blanket and his right arm around you tightly.

“Don’t worry, human; the great Mammon will protect ya!”

You stuck a tongue out at him, “As if I’m the one who’s scared here!”

“I’m tellin’ ya I ain't scared o’ no mov-“

Just before he could finish his sentence, a jump scare appeared on screen. You both screamed in practical unison and clung to one another. Your eyes made contact and you both quickly brushed off what had just occurred.

“What were you saying again, Mammon?” you said, smirking

“I said I ain’t scared o’ no movie!”

“What was that then?”

“It was a jump scare, ok? They’re meant to spook ya.”

You both continued to deny you were scared of the movie up until the credits hit. You conversed as the credits rolled on in the background.

“Well that was far from scary.”

“You said it, MC.”

You looked at each other.

“I . . . guess this is good night?” You said to Mammon

“Y-yeah. Imma head back to my room now, I guess."

You walked Mammon to the door.

“Good night, Mammon.”

“ G’night, MC.” he said, gulping.

You slowly shut the door.

No sooner than you’ve turned around, you hear a knock on your door. You go back to open it and find Mammon still standing there.

“I figured it’d be best to keep you company. Ya know, because you’re so scared and all.”

still in denial, you respond with “I-I’m not scared. But if you are, then you’re free to spend the night with me.”

“Whatever you say, scaredy cat.”

On the bed, you lay with your backs facing each other.

“Good night, Mammon.”

“Good night, MC.”

Both your eyes were wide open as you both pretended to go to sleep. A few minutes passed and you were both startled by a rustle. Almost in sync, you turned to each other and embraced in a tight hug. Fear now fueling the both of you, you hold him closer to you.

“What was that?” You ask

“I ain’t sure. Must be an animal or somethin’. “

“Ah, that seems logical.”

Your faces only mere inches apart, Mammon speaks in a softer voice, “D-do you want me to keep holding you? ‘Coz I can. . .if you want me to. ‘Coz you’re scared and all.”

“Yes please. Because . . . this is nice . . . not because I’m scared, ok?”

“Hehe, alrighty. Don’t worry because Mammon’s got ya.”

You giggle, “Thanks, Mammon. Good night for real this time.”

You move closer and kiss the tip of his nose.

“H-hey, no fair!” he said, blushing madly in the dark.

Mammon decides to exact revenge. He gently pecks your forehead.

“No one surprises the great Mammon and gets away with it!”, he laughs

\- - - - - - - - - -

Bonus: You two still haven't been able to fall asleep. Mammon gets an idea. He slowly slides his hand on your back to rest on the fullness of your ass.

“So”, he says, wiggling his eyebrows at you, “You wanna . . . fuck?”

“Mammon!”

“W-what? It was just a suggestion. That’s what the couple did in the movie :(“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised I'd write a second part to my Mammon x Reader so here it is! I figured it should go down the smut road because of course ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

You two still haven't been able to fall asleep. Mammon gets an idea. He slowly slides his hand on your back to rest on the fullness of your ass.

“So”, he says, wiggling his eyebrows at you, “You wanna . . . fuck?”

“Mammon!”

“W-what? It was just a suggestion. That’s what the couple did in the movie!”

“You know what else they did in the movie, Mammon?”

“What?"

“They died, Mammon. They died.”

“Hmpf. I had a feeling you were gonna say that.”

“Now get your hand off my ass, please” you say as you reach back and move Mammon's hand away.

You decide to sit up. Mammon decides to do the same, to keep you company he says.

You both hear a noise from outside the window and you all but jump into Mammon’s lap. You find your legs wrapped around Mammon’s waist and your arms around his neck.

“You ain’t scared, huh?” Mammon teases, resting his hands on your hips

You blush and look away. Your pride wouldn’t let yourself fess up to the white-haired demon

You felt Mammon’s laugh shake his body as you were still seated on his lap.

“S-stop. I told you, I’m not scared!”

“Oh yeah? And I’m not the avatar of greed!”

Mammon smirks at your continued denial. In a flash of brilliance, an idea strikes you. You grind your his against his lap and he becomes quiet. He looks directly at you for a quick second before blushing madly and speaking gibberish.

You decided to try and silence him with a kiss. You run one hand down his chest and the other to tangle in his hair. A hand of his travels from your waist to the fullness of your ass and gives it a soft squeeze. You moan into the kiss, giving Mammon the opportunity to deepen it.

Breaking away, you look at each other's eyes.

“Just like the movie, huh?” You ask

“Nah, we can add our own spin to it.”

Mammon shifts to take off your shirt. You do the same. He grabs onto your hips and flips you over so you're lying on your back. He bends down to kiss you again, his lips slowly trailing down your chest until he reached your abdomen. He uses his teeth to pull away your shorts and undergarments before you sit up and help him take off his own.

“Lie back down, gorgeous. Let Mammon take care of you.”

From the light of the night sky, you could see the outline of his member. It was standing at attention and just waiting to be inside you. Now both naked, Mammon attacks your face with his mouth once more, his weight making you lie back down onto the bed. Legs open wide to accommodate Mammon, you feel his organ brushing against your inner thigh.

As you made out, he ran a hand up and down your sides as the other hand grabbed your hip. Breaking away from the kiss, he asks, “You ready?”. You nod.

Getting on his hands, he plants a kiss on your forehead before slowly entering you. You moan as you feel him stretch you out. He enters you to the hilt before letting out a moan himself.

He moves in and out of you at an agonizingly slow pace. He looks you directly in the eyes, looking for signs of discomfort or pain. You sense this and raise a hand to hold one of his forearms.

“Go faster, please.” You say, reassuring him

At your words, he nods and picks up his pace.

Sometime in, you feel your abdomen begin to tighten into a knot.

“Mammon, I’m close. Don’t stop!” You cry out

Now a moaning mess, your hands wrap themselves around his neck, bringing him closer to you. Extremely turned on by the noises you were making, he picks up his pace.

One last stroke and the knot in the pit of your stomach comes undone and you cry out his name. A few pumps after your climax, Mammon joins you in ecstasy. He rides out his orgasm before collapsing on top of you.

You feel him panting against the crook of your neck so you turn to give him a kiss on the cheek. He gets off you and lies onto the bed next to you, pulling you into his arms.

Sleepily, he says, “Heh, we should have these horror movie nights more often.”  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
Bonus:

Sleepily, he says, “Heh, we should have these horror movie nights more often.”

You giggle, “Yeah, we totally should.”

“How about a nightly thing?”

“Mammon.”

“Weekly, then?”

“I'll think about it."

"Aw yiss!" Mammon exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! To those who read the first part and came back to read this one, I am sorry it took so long :(( midterms came up and so I haven't really had the time or energy to finish this.
> 
> If you like what I write and wanna see imagines, headcanons, and memes, feel free to head over to my tumblr at darkroom-wildlife.tumblr.com :) Thanks for taking the time to read and enjoy your day! Stay safe yall!
> 
> (Did I mention that this is also my first smut? Please go easy on me! Thank you :(()

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! I hope you like it, and if you do, I do fics and more over in my tumblr @ darkroom-wildlife.tumblr.com if you're interested :)
> 
> Also tbh, I wasn't sure if I should've included that bonus part because I'm thinking if I should write a second part to this. What do you guys think?
> 
> Anyways, have a good day ahead! :)


End file.
